Retrato da minha vida
by R-sassa
Summary: Retrospectiva da vida da Ino. 5 capítulos. Família, romance, drama, crime e amizade.  Ino Pov's  Capítulos pequenos, leiam como um todo. :P
1. Família

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**[Família]**

_«A vida é feita de coisas boas e coisas más. As más existem para que possamos dar valor às boas.»_

Sempre fui a típica menina dos papás. Nunca fui muito rica mas também nunca me faltou nada. Talvez foi esse o grande problema; nunca precisei de me esforçar muito para ter que queria.  
Deram-me todo o amor que um filho merece. Sempre fui bem comportada e muito social. Inteligente e astuta.

Segundo o naturalismo há três factores que determinam se a vida de uma pessoa será bem sucedida ou não. A educação, o meio e a hereditariedade. Se os três forem positivos então teremos uma vida boa e de sucesso, caso algum seja negativo, o desespero espera-nos.  
A minha educação foi muito positiva, sempre tive muita liberdade mas com regras; os meus pais ajudavam-me sempre que precisava, sempre fomos muito companheiros e a minha era uma grande amiga minha e o meu pai brincava muito comigo. Claro que tínhamos os nossos problemas mas no geral foi tudo óptimo.  
O meio. Ah! O que dizer em relação a isto? Sempre tive o meu grupo de amigos, éramos todos boas pessoas, e eu nunca fui uma pessoa de ser muito influenciada pela sociedade. Talvez por isso é que tanto me chamam de mandona, resmungona e derivados… Gosto de contrariar. Houve tempos em que um simples 'oi' era motivo para sermos as melhores amigas mas isso são águas passadas. Tempos em que não sofria…  
A hereditariedade também foi boa. Fiquei com a inteligência e astúcia do meu pai e com os traços delicados e a sociabilidade da minha mãe. À medida que crescia a vida social era cada vez mais importante. A preocupação com a aparência tornou-me um tanto superficial e fútil e é assim que todos me reconhecem. Ou quase todos…

Nunca precisei de preparar a minha própria comida ou de passar a minha roupa a ferro. Até uma certa altura…

O meu maior receio era que quando fosse independente, não aguentasse a pressão. Os meus pais sempre foram muito importantes na minha vida e trabalhava na floricultura deles e à medida que me tornava mais velha ia recebendo algo em troca. Independência…

Nunca fui rapariga de grandes desilusões ou sofrimentos. Naquela altura o meu pior pesadelo era partir uma unha, ou não ter um espelho à mão. Quanta ingenuidade…

_Mãe… - Chamei, ainda era nova, escovando-lhe os belos cabelos loiros._  
_Diz querida. – Disse num tom de voz doce._  
_Eu vou ser feliz quando crescer? - Perguntei ingenuamente._  
_Claro que vais._  
_Vou sofrer? – Houve um momento de silêncio. A minha mãe enrijeceu mas não perdeu a pose._  
_Esperemos bem que não meu amor, mas nunca se sabe, temos que estar preparados para tudo, ouviste?_  
_Sim mamã…_

* * *

Beeem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo, esta fic vai ter 5 capítulos, em princípio. Cada uma com um tema. Este foi** Família**. O próximo será **romance**; pode-se dizer que é uma continuação do primeiro.

As frases que vão aparecer no inicio de cada capitulo não foram criadas por mim, pois tenho a sensação de já as ter visto noutros lugares xD portanto, quando não souber quem disse tal beldade, vou pôr entre « » . Quando souber meto entre « » mas ponho o nome da pessoa.

Deixem reviews por favor $:

Beijinhos ;*

**Sássá :D**


	2. Romance

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**[Romance]**

_«As pessoas não mudam. Elas adaptam-se.»_

Lembro-me daquele dia como se fosse hoje. Conheci-o sem fazer por isso. Ele não era do tipo social nem simpático, mas aprendi a conviver com ele e apaixonei-me. Sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, pequenos gestos, eu conhecia-o. Ou achava …

"- Ino, não podemos continuar. Tu não me conheces." – Dizia ele.  
"- Então diz-me, por favor, diz-me."

Eu queria realmente saber o que lhe tinha acontecido; queria fazer parte da vida dele mas para isso não podia ficar na ignorância. Ele suspirou. A brisa que entrava pela janela abanava-lhe os cabelos ruivos que contrastavam com a pele clara. Os olhos verdes frios e profundos viraram-se na minha direcção.

"-Por favor Gaara, conta-me." – Insisti novamente.

E ele contou.  
Não estava segura com ele. Era um monstro. Mas ele teve coragem para contar… Ele mudou; é passado. Velhos tempos. As pessoas podem mudar; eu achava realmente que isso era verdade. Abracei-o.

"-Amo-te."

Aquela foi a minha primeira noite de amor. Não sou masoquista, o perigo nem me excita muito, mas estava apaixonada e era ingénua o suficiente para acreditar… para acreditar que tudo ia acabar bem…

_Gaara… - Disse baixinho. Ele apenas virou a cara para me encarar como sinal de resposta._  
_Vamos ser felizes os dois, juntos?_  
_Vou fazer por isso loira. – Respondeu acariciando os meus cabelos loiros._

* * *

Bem, penso que é isso!  
O próximo capítulo vai ser **drama**!  
Queria agradecer à Fipa por me ter ajudado com o título da fic; eu realmente não percebo nada do assunto , portanto:  
**Obrigada Fipa-chan ^^**  
Deixem reviews por favor :3  
Ficava muito feliz ºoº  
Beijinhos :*  
Sássá :D


	3. Drama

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**[Drama]**

«A dor é inevitável. O sofrimento opcional.» Masashi Kishimoto

Soube que algo estava errado.  
Sakura não atendia o telemóvel, já era a sétima vez que lhe ligava naquela tarde.

"-Estou?"  
"-Sakura! Graças a Kami…"  
"-Ah! Ah! Mentira! Não estou mesmo aqui, ou então não quero atender, quem sabe? Vá, deixem mensagem após o bip!"

Merda! Nada na faculdade, nada no hospital, não estava com o namorado nem com amigas. Não estava em casa. É certo, podia estar em qualquer lugar…O que estou a dizer, claro que não podia. Disse-lhe estritamente para ir para o meu apartamento. Ela tinha uma cópia das minhas chaves; tal como ele.  
Sempre nos achavam mais inimigas do que amigas, lutámos pelo Sasuke mas na realidade ambas sabíamos que eras tu quem o amava, aliás, a maioria das nossas discussões era para ver quem recebia mais atenção, quem era melhor, mesmo sabendo que não precisávamos disso. Não é ódio, é competição, saudável. Foste tu quem me ajudou em todos os momentos difíceis por que passei; eras tu quem estava lá para mim.  
Nenhum sinal dela; nenhum sinal dele.  
Os sinais eram evidentes, só eu é que não quis ver.  
As lágrimas ameaçavam sair dos meus olhos e eu não conseguia controlar. Tinha medo; estava assustada.  
Sakura onde estás?

Corria com pressa por entre as ruas, na expectativa de chegar ao meu apartamento a tempo, estava molhada devido à chuva que insistia em cair, o céu estava negro, as árvores balançavam à medida que o vento as fazia mover. As ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Eu corria …  
Corria até as forças falharem. Entrei no prédio. Só queria que estivesse tudo bem. Dirigi-me com ansiedade ao terceiro andar. Os olhos marejavam, as pernas tremiam…  
Recordações apareciam-me à frente dos olhos em forma de flashbacks, algo banais mas sentidos.

_-Testuda! - Chamei-a por aquela alcunha tão comum.  
__-Porca! - Retribuiu ela.  
__-Adoro-te melhor amiga. - Tinha de dizer, às vezes também é preciso, nos nossos momentos mais puros.  
__-Aaah e eu a ti, mas para que é isso?  
__-Apeteceu-me; vamos ser sempre amigas, certo?  
__-Claro! Sempre! Durante muitos e muitos anos… - Respondeu ela com aquele doce sorriso tão característico dela._

_

* * *

Desculpem a demora a postar, mas bem, como algum génio disse: Não merecia uma prendinha? Podia ser em forma de review(A). Não me incomoda nada :3  
Obrigada pelo tempo gasto aqui ^^  
Beijinhos_

**Sássá**


	4. Crime

Naruto não me pertence. E mais não digo, com esta deixa retiro-me.

* * *

**[Crime]**

_«Consigo resistir a tudo menos à tentação.» Oscar Wilde_

A porta estava fechada. Pus a chave na fechadura e rodei. Abri a porta devagar e entrei no meu apartamento agora tão estranho.  
Chamei por ele…  
Chamei por ela…  
Entrei na sala e vi a televisão ligada e uma taça de gelado de cereja em cima do sofá.  
Gelado de cereja em dias chuvosos, é tão Sakura. Ela esteve aqui.  
O soalho rangia, maldito, porque não arranjei isto mais cedo?

"- Sakura!" – Voltei a chamar.  
Caminhei em direcção ao quarto, no final do corredor. Cruzei-me com a casa-de-banho cuja porta estava aberta e a luz acesa; podia ter ido lá mas os meus pés não permitiram.  
Suava e tremia. A porta estava fechada. Encostei-me na esperança de ouvir o mínimo ruído que fosse. Nada. Silêncio.  
Agarrei a maçaneta da porta e suspirei. Tentei relaxar, fechei os olhos e abri a porta.  
Dei um passo e o cheiro que entrou nas minhas narinas obrigou-me a abrir os olhos. Fiquei com náuseas.  
Olhei à minha volta e vi-a. _Sakura!_

O cenário era no mínimo degradante.  
A colcha assim como o tapete, que outrora foram cremes, estavam vermelhos. Um vermelho muito vivo. O espelho tinha marcas de impressões digitais manchadas desta mesma cor.  
Os estores estavam baixos, mas a janela estava aberta permitindo assim a entrada de vento que abanava os cortinados azul ciano, dando um ar ainda mais arrepiante ao local agora tão estranho para mim. Encostei-me à ombreira da porta agarrada à barriga. Levantei-me e tentei recompor-me mas parecia impossível. Levantei a cabeça e lá estava ela. Nua e sem qualquer pudor. Deitada na cama de barriga para cima, os orbes verde brilhante como esmeraldas estavam agora baços. O braço esquerdo pendia para fora da cama; gotas de sangue caiam do dedo médio, e as pernas estavam entre abertas revelando, ainda assim, toda a sua intimidade. Entrei em pânico, contudo não tive reacção alguma e limitei-me a presenciar aquele macabro espectáculo pensando que alguém me acordaria e tudo estaria bem. O sangue que correra do ventre e colo de Sakura começava a coagular assim como o dos braços e pernas.  
Ouvi um ruído vindo da casa-de-banho mas nada fiz, não conseguia, não é todos os dias que encontramos a nossa melhor amiga morta na cama onde dormimos todas as noites.

"-Lindo não é?"  
Assustei-me e contive a respiração. Aquela voz rouca e arrastada era inconfundível. Ele estava ali. Ele fizera aquilo e não fugira.  
"-Então loira, que se passa?"  
Tentou agarrar-me mas contrai-me e afastei-me.  
"-Que se passa? Olha para mim." – Repetiu. Virei-me com medo de ser a próxima a morrer. Olhei-o nos olhos e vi aquilo que mais temia. Excitação, adrenalina ao máximo. Ele definitivamente gostou. Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas instantaneamente.  
"-Como foste capaz?"  
"-Ela atraia-me; teve de ser." – Disse com um tom de indiferença que fez tudo disparar dentro de mim.  
"-Desculpa?"  
"- É verdade, atraia-me de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas estou contigo, não podia fazer nada. Foi a única solução."  
"-Como foste capaz? Pensei que tivesses mudado. Tu prometeste-me. Preferia que tivesses ido para a cama com ela do que teres feito isto. Tu mataste-a Gaara. Mataste-a, tens noção do que isso significa?"  
"-Não te preocupes boneca. Tudo vai ficar bem."  
"-És louco! Como pude eu alguma vez amar-te?"  
"- Amaste-me da mesma maneira que todas as outras. Mas desta vez acabou, já liguei para a polícia e estão aqui dentro de dez minutos e sabes porquê? Porque contigo foi diferente. Por momentos pensei mesmo que te amava e que daria tudo por ti." – Ele aproximou-se para tocar no meu rosto.  
"- Afasta-te! Afasta-te! A minha melhor amiga morreu. Odeio-te Sabaku no Gaara." – Exaltei-me e agarrei na tesoura que tinha em cima da cómoda e corri em sua direcção, mas ele foi mais rápido e numa questão de segundos tudo ficou escuro.

_Ouvia apenas alguns murmúrios de vozes desconhecidas.  
__- Que se passou aqui?  
__-Finalmente apanhámo-lo. Lembra-se dos outros três casos de morte violenta de raparigas jovens que se pensava estar interligado por causa dos fios de cabelo ruivo? Foi este tipo senhor Sabaku no Gaara. Entregou-se após o quarto assassinato.  
__- O que se passou? O que foi diferente desta vez?  
__-Não sei. Falaremos com ele na sala de interrogatório.  
__-Levem-no daqui._

_

* * *

_

Quero agradecer à **Silvia**, que me deixou review nestes dois últimos capítulos. Muito obrigada, a sério! É muito importante. Quanto ao ser pequeno… sim, eu sei! Inicialmente era para ser uma one-shot, mas só que depois para separar os géneros decidi pôr por capítulos… Só isso :X  
Mas agradeço imenso ^^ e espero por mais :P  
Só não agradeço à **Fipa **porque já o fiz, taiquirisi people!

Esta foi a minha primeira tentativa de fazer algo diferente, sinceramente gostava que dissessem o que acharam e o que poderia corrigir, se faz favor (A)

E já agora, o próximo capítulo, em princípio, será o último. :p

**Kiss Kiss  
**

P.S.: Quero fazer queixa! Não percebo nada deste site, faz-me uma confusão dos diabos, crédo, parece o meu computador quando está de TPM.


	5. Amizade

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**[Amizade]**

_«Para escaparmos do caminho da solidão temos que dar duro e construir um novo caminho com nossa própria força.» Sabaku no Gaara_

Os tempos decorrentes daquele episódio macabro não foram bons, nada bons. Muitas pessoas sofreram e eu sentia-me culpada. Estava cega pelo amor, pensei que as pessoas pudessem mudar, que conseguissem resistir à tentação, pura ingenuidade…  
Isolei-me durante muito tempo, até mesmo quando tudo começava a voltar à normalidade eu não conseguia sair daquela depressão macabra.

E sim, durante algumas vezes pensei mesmo em terminar tudo… Era o mais simples não? Várias vezes o pensei, várias vezes quase que tentei, mas havia algo que me impedia, havia duas pessoas que me davam força para continuar, e é a elas que devo tudo. Shikamaru e Chouji; outrora éramos apenas amigos de grupo, agora meus irmãos; fiquei realmente surpresa. Fizeram-me perceber algo realmente importante: "Para escaparmos do caminho da solidão que ser fortes e construir um novo caminho com a nossa própria força". E assim foi.  
A minha vida mudou naquele dia; como disse foi a minha vida e não eu. Sei bem que não mudei, adaptei-me aos acontecimentos.

_- Shika, vocês vão estar sempre comigo?  
__- Sim.  
-__É verdade Chouji?  
__-Claro, para o bem e para o mal, nós estaremos sempre cá para te apoiar; não voltarás a ficar sozinha.  
__- Ouve Ino, és uma boa rapariga, forte e inteligente. Sabes bem que não nos vais perder. Agora somos um trio. O trio Ino-Shika–Chou.  
__- Vocês são demais. Adoro-vos rapazes._

O que eles não sabem, nem saberão, é que viverei o resto da minha vida atormentada por aquele horror e por aquela voz angelical que me levou ao inferno; por aquele quarto assombroso com o cheiro a infiltrar-se nas minhas narinas; com o rosto pálido daquele ser. Esconderei tudo através de sorrisos falsos e algumas marcas no meu corpo. Doce toque das lâminas…

* * *

ACABEI! Sei que ninguém deve vir cá comentar, e desculpem pela demora; mas andei mesmo ko de criatividade e a escola deu cabo de mim. Finally, i'm over.

Ganhei descaramento e vim cá terminar isto, God dammit! Se ficaram decepcionados pelo final, well, whatever. Mas para saber, preciso que deixem review (A). Pleaseee! :P

Sim, são capítulos pequenos, mas já disse, foi propositado. E neste capítulo não há insinuações de ShikaIno, só amigos,ok?

(E aquela frase do Gaara, foi mesmo uma que ele disse durante o anime/mangá, não sei. Mas foi uma bela ironia, não :3? )

Obrigada Filipa, Sílvia e tokito, muchas gracias

Muitos Beijinhos :*

E mais uma vez obrigada a todas as pessoas que deram a sua opinião e a todas que, eventualmente, darão!


End file.
